Planet of the hats
by RiverSongAndAmyPond
Summary: Donna wants to visit planet of the hats Amy would like a new hat 11th doctor wants a fez and 9 wants to see where all the hats have gone what could go wrong with three doctors on the same planet at the same time trying to work out the same thing with different companions
1. getting to the planet

***10 TARDIS***

10: okay donna were next

Donna: planet of the hats i brung i hat boxs and we have not been yet

10: that becouse it is boring we will go and you will want off that planet quicker than you wanted off your own

Donna: i did not want to leave my planet i just wanted to see others you know see whats out there you know all them alians and that

10: yeah well planet of the hats no one goes there it will ne the two of us just me and you but if you want to go then we will go

Donna: what if there is a reason for that

10: what

Donna: what if somthing has happened and that is why there is no people there

10: fine lets go find out

***9 TARDIS***

9: planet of the hats

Rose: where

9: planet of the hats according to the scanner there are no hats there so lets go see were they have went

Rose: planet of the bags maybe they wanted to mingle a bit with other accessories

9: dont be stupied no one would want to go see the bags there are horrible worse than the gloves im telling you hats are the best thing just you wait one day i will get a hat again miss my old one

Rose: okay so what hats are nice are they

9: no but nicer than gloves and bags so lets go see where they have went to

***11 TARDIS***

Amy: Doctor i want a hat can we go somewere and get a really cool one

11: planet of the hats

Rory: there is a planet just for hats

11: yeah there is a planet for everything rory telling you earth is boring everything on the one planet stupid idea do you know coats and jumpers dont even get on and some people put them in the same shop they are just asking for it

River: were to know sweetie

Rory: has River been here all night

11: yeah how does it matter

Rory: no i suppose not

11: and planet of the hats well you have been there before so do you want to come or not i might get a fez when we are there

River: yeah i will come to make sure you dont buy a fez

11: but a fez is cool like bow ties well bow ties are better but a fez is a close second

River: you are lucky i let you were that bow tie

11: aw planet of the bow ties we should go there next not been there yet

Amy: really i thought you would have since they are so cool

11: never gotten round to it do you know there is a planet that is square i have to take you there after we get you a hat

River: been not that grate there are better places you could take them

11: the square planet or planet of the bow ties

River: both

11: you went bow tie shopping with out me

River: don't get grumpy its not like i did not bring you something back

11: aw okay when do i get it couse i am taking a guess you gave it to me then

River: yeah i did but that was becouse he came first so you will get it soon i think

11: okay lets go see planet of the hats

*** planet of the hats***

10 and Donna come out of 10 TARDIS

10: see nothing nobody here just me and you

Donna: if this is planet of the hats then were are all the hats

10: don't know really i would say lets ask someone but by the looks of it there is no one here

Donna: then we will just have to find out for ourselves the wont we

10: yeah but how

Donna: look at that huge building lets go there it will be full of information about stuff

they walk to the big building

9 TARDIS parks behind 10

9 and Rose walks out

9: now no one else is here witch is good means we don't have anyone to bother us and ask questions

Rose: yeah but how do we know where to go and what to do there is no one to tell us what has been happening around here

9: yeah so we will have to do it stop being so lazy look there is a large building lets start there

9 and rose walk to the tall building

11 TARDIS parks beside 9

11 Rory Amy and River

11: okay Amy take your pick

Amy: there is nothing here Doctor

11: yeah i can see that i don't know why i fixed this twice once with me and a stranger with a cool bow tie and once with two mad men one who had a cool bow tie as well

Amy: well you better hope you can fix this again

Rory: or maybe we should go back to before this happened or further forward to when the hats come back

11: yeah we could do that or we could fix it again just in case the hats dont come back

Amy: why would they not come back this is there planet

11: why don't i go back to gallafry its my planet there is always a reason for something Amy we just have to know what it is before we fix it

River: if you want to know something where do you go

11: the tallest building on the planet

Amy: that one over there is big

Rory: so we go there then yeah it will tell us something

11: yes Rory we go there come on lets go


	2. the big building

***outside the building**

10 and Donna are outside the gate

10: there is a lock on the gate but no one around grate

Donna: is that not why you have you sonic screwdriver

10: yeah thats why its grate

Donna: aw i thought you were being sarcastic for once in stead of old and grumpy

10: im not old and grumpy

Donna: your old and you can be a little grumpy at times

10: cant everyone be like that your not a bundle of joy all the time

Donna: yeah well i am the life of every party you would just make it boring

10 uses the sonic to open the lock

10: coming

Donna: well i am not staying here on my own im i

10: i dont know you might

Donna: come on

10 and Donna go into the gate

9 and Rose go up to the gate

9: look it is already open so we don't need to do anything no wonder its a dump people can just walk right in here

Rose: unless someone is inside

9: then that's good cause there are people who know what has happened and you can go back to being lazy

Rose: i like the running its just there is a lot involved more than you said but i will get used to it

9: when

Rose: soon now lets go

9 and Rose go inside the gate

11 Amy Rory and River go up to the gate

Amy: how come there is a lock but it is open

11: dont know but why bother now we are not breaking in

Rory: sorry when have we ever done that

11: every time i use the sonic to open something keep up Rory

River: we going inside then

11: after you

River Amy Rory and 11 go in the gate

* * *

***ground floor of building***

10 and Donna come through the door

10: lift or stairs

Donna: life we allways use stairs

10 and Donna go up to life and press the button and going inside

9 and Rose come through the doors

Rose: can we use the lift Doctor

9: fine but the stairs get you there a lot faster

Rose: that depends on were your going and who is in the lift

Rose and 9 go up to the second lift and press the button before going inside

11 Amy Rory and River come through the door

11: stairs yeah everyone okay with that

Amy: Doctor its not like there is a queue for the lift is there

11: yeah but we dont know where they are the could be on the top floor for all we know now come on lets go

11 Rory River and Amy go through the door with the stair sign

* * *

***1st lift***

10 presses the button

10: start at the second floor then

Donna: why not the first

10: if you had somthing to hide why put it on the first floor where everyone can get it

Donna: dunno maybe so smart people like you don't find it

10: yeah well we will start at the second floor and work our way up then go back to the first floor

Donna: why did we now cheek the ground floor

10: becouse everyone can go there no one would put it there

Donna: that is a good point

* * *

***2nd lift***

9 presses the button

9: start at the top work our way down then

Rose: yeah why not we will cover every floor anyway

9:okay then lets go to the top

* * *

***stairs***

11: top and work our way down or bottom and work our way down

River: what do i always say Doctor

11 starts to smile

11: this is different

River: could still have the same answer

Rory: bottom and work our way up i cant climb all these stairs just to come back down again

* * *

***2nd floor***

10: start looking through all the desk and computers if you find something tell me and dont miss anything out

Donna: okay so take a side each then yeah

10: what

Donna: well there are two rows with cabinets next to each desk with the same amount of desk so just take a side each yeah

10: fine you take left ill take right

Donna: and i thought you were the smart one

10 and Donna start looking on the computer

* * *

***top floor***

9: Rose you take the right side ill take the left we will get done quicker

Rose: okay but what am i looking for

9: anything that does not look hat related

Rose: okay but wont other people come here as well not just hats

9: yeah but that's the best thing to look for on planet of the hats

Rose and 9 start looking through cabinets

* * *

***1st floor***

11: okay me and Rory will take the desks Amy River take the cabinets

Amy: Rory is not good with computers

11: okay Rory look through cabinets with Amy River look through the desks with me we will take the left side you two take the right

Rory: okay what are we looking for

River: we are on planet of the hats anything not to do with hats

11: see there is a reason i love you

River: that better not be the only one Doctor

11: its not now lets go

* * *

***10th floor middle***

9 and Rose come out the lift and start looking throw cabinets

10 and Donna come out the lift

9 and Rose turn round

10: hello im John smith and this is Donna Noble and you are

9: I'm the Doctor and this is Rose Tyler why are you here

10: seeing what has happened to all the people and the hats what about you

9: well we are doing the same thing then

Donna: well lets work together then

9: i don't work with people to much responsibility

Rose: it will get done faster then you can get your new hat

11 River Amy and Rory walk in

Donna: right who the hell are you

11: well I'm Mr song

River: i like that you should keep that

11: thanks this is Amy and Rory Pond and this is River Song

Rose: she your wife then

River: spoilers

11: yeah spoilers

10: well why you here give us your story

11: Amy wanted a new hat i wanted a fez and now we want to see what has happened

Donna: wait i have seen you before

10: yeah we have but she

11: spoilers don't say another word about that day i know what happened and she does not need to know till that day comes

Donna: how does he know

11: spoilers

River: okay that's new and how do they know who i am

11: spoilers for once i know something about you that you cant know about and this is going to be good but you have to keep it a secret again

Amy: wait does that mean us as well

11: yeah everything we know we have to act like we don't

Rose: sorry who are you

Rory starts looking around

11: Dr song

9:okay come on rose we can do this ourself

10: can you do you even know what you are looking for

9: no but i bet you don't either

11: no none of us do so lets do this together and get it done quicker

Amy: who are you lot then

9: I'm the doctor and this is Rose Tyler

10: I'm John smith and this is Donna Noble

River: nice to meet you now then found anything

9: no not yet

Rory: Dr Song

River: yes

11: think he meant me dear yeah Rory

Rory: i don't no really mind witch one of you answer but i think i have found something

11: okay what is it

Rory: maps

10: maps why would maps me useful

11: they can tell us were they went what's on the planet tell us more then you think

Rory: by the looks of it they are old not go much on them

11 goes up to Rory and looks at the maps

11: well don't Rory your getting good at this

Rory: thanks

11: okay so we are at here(points on the map) and what's that writing there it says i cant make it our river come help me

River goes up to them

River: what we looking at sweetie

11: the writing next to the building

River: i think it says that we need to go there and we will find what we are looking for just complicated so not many people understand it

11: thanks

11 kisses Rivers cheek

Amy: watch your spoilers

11: yes i keep forgetting

9: so to the roof then yeah

Rose: yeah but how do we get to the roof

Donna: go to the top floor and work it out from there

10: okay well Doctor me you Rory Amy lift one Dr song River Rose and Donna lift two

11: why are we splitting up

10: to get to know each other

Amy: come on mr pond

10 9 Amy and Rory go in lift one 11 River Rose and Donna go in lift two

* * *

***lift 2***

11: okay how do you do this

River: okay i know its difficult

11: yes it is

River: well what about when i was a kid how did you do it

11: that was different

Donna: what's going on

River: okay you two this is the doctor from the future but you cant tell them becouse then they know what is coming and we have to keep quite about everything so they dont get any hints

Rose: what happens to me couse they aren't me and she is not me

Donna: yeah what happens to us

11 starts to cry

River: doctor you don't have time to get emotional

11: i know

Rose: wait are you a better kisser than him

11: well i have had more practie than him

River: watch it

Rose kisses 11

Rose: well thats that then

River slaps 11

11: what did i do

River: nothing that the point

11: love you

River: yup i know

11 rolls his eye

Donna: wait who is she to you

River: his wife

Rose: aw sorry

11: dont worry now the last time you kiss me

River: but the last time you kiss her

11: of course would not have it anyother way

* * *

***lift one***

Rory: okay Amy what do we do

Amy: as we are told im not good at this never done this before

Rory: i thought you might have

10: what you two on about

Amy: nothen marriage stuff

10: aw right i dont want to get married

9: me to not really the husband type

Rory: he has got that right

Amy starts to laugh

10: okay so what is so funny that we dont want to get married

Rory: yeah you are missing out on so much


	3. the roof

***roof top***

9 10 11 Rose Donna River Amy and Rory come out the lifts

11: so they go all the way up

11 goes to the edge and looks out

River: be careful

11: notice something

9 and 10 start looking around

10: cleaver i like you

Donna: what is it

9: the building is square

Rose: yeah and

River: so why is the roof a triangle

Amy: maybe the shape changes as it goes up

10: no that would not work the building would fall apart

Rory: wait i don't get it how is it a triangle if its not possible

11: well Rory i thought you were being really cleaver so tell me when you have got something

Rose: what if its not a square at the bottom it just looks like it

11: what how would that work

Rose: how is the doctors TARDIS bigger on the inside it could be the same thing

9: yeah but this is different rose the bottom is different from the top that should not happen not even time lords could do that

River: watch it there your not the smartest in the universe

11: okay hold on a minuet there

River: watch what you say here

11: what if it is like that

Rory: is that possible

11: it is if it is a planet full of time lords and that's were they went

10: aw yes brilliant they would have went to the time war to fight so were did all the hats go

11: yeah but that's if they were time lords we have to go down to the front desk and find out things on everyone who worked here or who had a say in the planet

9: who knows it could be mine

Rose: dont get ahead of yourself doctor

River: yeah dont start planing ahead just keep your feet on the ground

11: can i get a free fez

9: what

11: if this turns out to be your planet can i get a free fez

9: sure why no one wears a fez now anyway

River: no you are not wearing a fez we have talked about this bow tie or fez

11: but River

River: i am not your mother

11: well you act like it

Amy: watch it you

11: what i did not say anything i said she was like her mother is that a bad thing

River: yes

Amy: no

Rory: i think its bad thing dont want two of the same person

Amy: okay mr pond you are now walking on thin ice you two River would not want my mels saying that about me

11 starts to laugh

River: aw amy she says it all the time

11: yeah tell me about it

Amy: im i that bad to put up with im Scottish not dalek its not like i go around wanting to kill people i am just angry alot

9: wait how do you know about the daleks

Amy: what i just do

9: no all humas forgott about them its what they do no one can remember them

Amy: yeah well i do

11: Amy watch what you say here

9: how

10: yeah how do you know about them

Amy: i just know now stop asking me queshtions

River: okay do any of you know what could be going on here

11: no but me you Amy and Rory will go down stairs and check the computers for who was on this planet and john and Donna go to basment

Donna: they dont have one

11: they always have one you just have to find it and see what is there

Rose: and what do we do

11: stay here watch the sky make sure nothen happens if somthing dose cheek the computer down stairs okay and they will say what is going on we will find out what happened to all the people

9: look you can see the TARDIS wait why are there three

11: spoilers now come on

* * *

***front desk***

River 11 Rory and Amy come out the lift

11: okay em best place to look

Amy: computers look for something that tells you who is all on the planet or do they now have that

11: no they do but em there will be more to it it cant be that simple can it

Rory: why not just cheek if its that simple

11: yeah cheek

11 starts to scan the computer with his sonic screwdriver

Amy: yeah and River what wrong with being like your mother

River: nothing I'm making it convincing no would ever say that in front of there mother

Amy: okay

11: we are not the only people here something is coming something big the hats and people never went away the ran away the were scared so went away they are hiding

River: okay so what coming

11: don't know but lets go up to the roof we will see it coming Rory go down in get me and Donna then come up

* * *

***basement***

Donna: what are we looking for

10: dont know anything

Rory comes up to them

Rory: dr song found something he wants us all on the roof

10: he is me isn't he

Rory: spoilers

10: just telll me

Rory: i cant ask dr song and if he wants to tell you he will

10: you go with Donna i will meet you up there

Rory: okay be careful

* * *

***roof***

9:okay this is pointless we are just waiting nothing is happening

11 River and Amy come up from the stairs

11: did you see anything

9: no but i am leaving

11: that's good not that your leaving that you have not saw anything we still have time to work out what it is and stop it

River: want me to see what is coming

11: yeah please

11 gives River the sonic screw driver

River starts scanning around the building

11: okay something big okay they will have to land but if there is nothing here then that's not a problem cause nothing is here to get in the way River you go anything yet

River: there are spaceships out there but don't know what

Rory and Donna come up from the stairs

9: where's John

Donna: looking for something he will be up in a minuet

10 comes up the stairs

10: staff room come on everyone explain when we get there but doctor you and rose go to your ship and tell the hats to come back here a week from now and make sure they know everything will be back to the way it was

9: okay rose come on

Rose: you are doing as he tells you

10: sorry is that a problem people always do as i say

Rose: yeah same with him witch i got to say how did you make him shut up he never stops talking

10: aw people have always told me that i talk for that long no one can get a word in and you will find out something soon don't know how soon but soon about Christmas and Rose Tyler im sorry but that's when it all changes and things start to happen that i am so sorry for everything and don't forgett that okay never forgett that

River: come on we will go to the staff room we will meet you there and Doctor meet rose at the TARDIS

9: wait how do you know my ship is the TARDIS

River: Spoilers

11 starts to smile

Amy: watch it change your reaction

11: yes of course to many people around to many spoilers

River: i dont get it i get nothing when you say it

11: that's cause i cant say it like you do i don't know what it is

River: aw sweetie its just something i can do better you like flying your ship

11: come on that is low

River: well what you going to do

11: what can i do

River: nothing now

Amy: come on lets go

Donna Amy Rory River 11 and 9 go down the stairs

10: okay Rose im him im the doctor

Rose: what doctor song

10: no the doctor your doctor and you have to start trusting me

Rose: i do trust you

10: no that's not what i mean i mean when i become me who i am now you have to trust me can you do that becouse you trust him

Rose: yeah but you just said he is you

10: yeah but when i say everything i dont just mean my face i mean everything like my whole personality

Rose: why are you telling me this

10: becouse i trust you to not tell me i am telling you this now

Rose: okay im going to trust you but how do i know you are him

10: well you have to wait and see but stand back becouse when i change its big and you could get hurt

Rose: okay i will try my best to do everything you said

10: okay just dont tell me thats the most important thing

Rose: okay i wont


	4. Captain Jack Harkness

***staff room**

Donna: okay what the hell is going on

11 starts to smile

11: aw okay em Donna hi em well im him im the Doctor i change and as your doctor cant find out everything is so much harder

Donna: okay what happens to me then cause your not with me

11: i cant tell you sorry

Donna: okay tell me this then who the hell are they and how many people has there been since

River:Doctor don't you could tell her to much i know what you are like and how you get

11: of course so sorry Donna i cant say

Rory: okay what is with the staff room

Donna: he wont tell you till he knows everything so you cant help him out and then once he is done if he still cant figure it out then he will ask you to help

11: yeah but you do what you want anyway

Donna: if i never would not have trusted your own daughter

11: yeah i know thanks

Amy: i thought you said you never had kids

11: no i didnt

Amy: yeah you did when you gave us your cot for river

11: yeah and she questioned my hair but i did not answer the question and plus jenny is different i did not raise her she was made and fully grown

Donna: yeah she is still yours

11: is

Donna: do you know something we don't

11: no but she could be dead

Donna: she might not be

11: yeah well im not going to look for her

River: wait if you have a daughter

11: no river don't go there we don't need to get into this

River: yeah your right sorry sweetie

11: aw river that reminds me

River: i know what you are going to say and no

11: okay then she can read my mind not

Rory: yup its what you call shut up and do as your wife says

11: never

10 comes in the door

10: okay the staff come her to relax and talk about stuff so cheek the lockers and everything

Amy: how we meant to do that they are locked

10: okay ill do it sonic screwdriver

11: river you help him

11 gives river his screwdriver

River: why me

11: cause i know how you get

River: its fine dont worry about it

11: i always worry about it

11 sits down on the couch and Amy sits next to him

Amy: okay doctor what's going becouse as soon as she said no you whole mood changed

11: nothing everything is fine

Amy: dont lie to me doctor your terrible at lying

11: i know but i cant tell you i will let river do that

Amy: okay will she

11: no well she might if you ask her

Amy: okay but your doing okay yeah

Jack appears out of no were

Donna: who the hell are you

Jack: im caption jack harkness nice to meet you

10 & 11: stop it

Jack: im just saying hello

10: yeah well dont and have you found anything river

River: no there all empty

Jack: and i must look so rude

11: dont even start

Jack: who are you

River turns round

River: Hello im Dr River song

River shakes jacks hand

Jack: nice to meet you dr song

River: you to captain jack

Rory looks out the window

Rory: i think i know what coming

11: what

Rory: well it look like some sort of robots but they are heading here really quickly

10: well you five you go me and Donna will catch up

11: okay come on lets go

11 Amy Rory River and Jack go out the room

* * *

***roof***

Jack: okay who are you

11: im the doctor

Jack: aw okay so he cant know this should be fun

River: and im his wife

Jack: aw okay so your the one who married him

River: the woman herself

Amy: and we are his in laws

Jack: so there is allot he cant know grate does Donna know

11: yeah she knows

Jack: how you doing

11: better then i thought i would be

Jack: okay so what is it do we know yet

11: nope but its coming quick what ever it is

Rory: they are changing

River: what do you mean

Rory: as in the shape size everything

11: there shape shifters they could be anything do anything and they are the police of the universe

10 and Donna come up the stairs

10: so what you got

11: shape shifters

10: the police of the universe

Donna: okay but there is no one here what is here

Amy: well that means they want one of us yeah

11: how far forward are we

Amy: from when we got river about a two three hundred years

Rory: well they will be looking for her then yeah

11: no that's not there job they don't handle that and she is here with us so they will not do anything

River: yeah the will think you are younger

11: yeah they will so the wont take you back witch mean jack you don't anything

Jack: i have done allot of things but nothing that they would hunt me down

River: shame we could have been sell mates

11: so that means we are not alone there is something else here

Amy: but nothing came up on the computers

the building starts to shake

Jack: okay now what was that

11: we are missing something something important but what is it River help

River: him over there running who ever he is he is the reason people are running and no longer coming here

11: well lets go stop him

Jack: so we running

11: yes we are

10 11 Amy Rory Jack Donna and River starts running down the stairs

* * *

***outside the building***

they are all chasing the man

the get surrounded by people

Jack: so what now

11: let them take us everyone hands up

everyone apart from river puts there hands up

11: River hands up

River: no this time we do what i say and okay cause you have not worked it out yet and i have now me and jack both have a vortex manipulator lets go up

Jack: come on hold on

10 Donna and Rory hold on to jacks vortex manipulator and 11 and Amy hold on to Rivers


	5. waiting in the TARDIS

***11 TARDIS***

11: if we are in my TARDIS then they will be in his and thats is no use

River: i knew you would not have a plan or think strait as soon as i saw rose and when donna was there i had to think of a better plan so i phoned the only man i could Jack and he knows the plan so sit back and watch for once

11: what is coming then

River: Daleks but dont worry Jack when on all the ships we can stop them

11: okay but how

River we are not on the planet any more we are just above it jack is going back down and he is going to try and talk to them i know it wont work but jack cant die so why not give it a shot and then when he comes back he will come here and every dalek will explode in to pieces

11: how are you going to do that

River: well why he is talking jack is putting something on all the daleks thats why he has his vortex manipulator and i have mine this plan will work doctor and there is nothing you can do now to stop it

11: okay yeah why not even if it does not work jack cant die but what about the people

River: jack has sorted that they will be fine they are with Rose and the doctor everything has been sorted and you did not even notise

11: that's how good you are then but why is Rory with Donna

River: i don't know closer he must have been closer to jack than me we will go back down when everything is done but the TARDIS wont move somthing has happened all three stuck above planet of the hats

Amy: but we will be surrounded by dalek ships how is that any better than being down there

River: the TARDIS is on invisable we dont need to worry about a thing

* * *

***10 TARDIS***

10: why are we here

Rory: so this is your ship i like it looks nice no glass floor thats good

Donna: how are you with us

Jack: you held on to mine its okay we will be back down there in a little while and you can be back with amy in no time now lets go kill some daleks

10: what its not daleks it cant be how could i miss that

Jack: rose was there so i came to help you out and now i have to go talk to daleks

10: okay go talk to them

* * *

***9 TARDIS***

9: okay they will be there in a week now what

Rose: go back over a week from then

9: okay why not we did not do anything grate thats a first

people appear on the TARDIS

9: who are all you

officer 1: we are the police from planet of that hats people were there so we were trying to tell them to get off as the dalek were on there way and we were going to stop them but we got sent here by a man named caption jack

Rose: jack aw he better be there when we go back been so long

officer 1: can he be trusted can he save our planet

9: yeah he can be as long as he knows what he is doing

Officer 1: and you can take us home he said you could do that back to when it is safe again

9: yeah i can do that as well we are right above your planer now so you can open those doors and have a look if you like but it might not be what you want to see

officer 1 goes and opens the doors everyone stands and watchs

* * *

***11 TARDIS***

Amy: will rory be okay

11: why would he not be and plus i know what is going on my memory's are being re written so i know what is happing in line with us and he better start talk before Donna goes mad

River: is he listen

11: don't know

River gives Amy the vortex manipulator

River: go get him

11: wait here type that in once you have him and you will come back here when you are done okay now go save him

Amy: okay what will Donna do

11: dont know but Donna is grate but there is a good side and a bed side

Amy: okay

Amy vanishes and 11 sits on the steps and puts his head in his hands while river sits next to him then the doctor lifts his head up

11: Donna is gone and this is the last time i will see here

River holds his had

River: i know she is doctor but you have to move on and be strong i know this is the last thing you need to see but be strong for you and Donna here okay dont let them see you are hurting

11: yeah you knew i was not thinking strait so wont they see it aswell

River: im your wife sweetie i can see things other people cant

11: okay but rose is here aswell

River: yeah i know but you have to be okay about this deal with it when they go away i know that when you asked me in the staff room that if you got a yes you would have felt a little better but it would not have helped that much not when the two of them are here

11: yeah i know do you think jack is done yet i really want my fez

11 and river giggle

River: you are not getting a fez

11: i know i don't care any more really there is something i want way more

River: what is that

11:our baby

River: im not pregnant yet so dont start shopping

11: yeah i know how long we got left

River: i dont know about an hour before he is done

11: want to go try

River: dotcor i like it better when no one is around and you cant talk about all this

11: you never answerd my queshtion and my coat is all ready off

River kisses 11 and Amy and Rory appear as takes down his braces

Amy: okay now you two we are not sleeping

11(as he puts his braces up): we were not doing anything

Rory: honastly the way you two go at it its like you are trying to have a baby

River and 11 look at eachother and smile

11: okay so we have an hour what would you like to do

Amy: wait what was that look

11: what look

Amy: the look you just gave river is there something you two are not telling us

River: what would that be

Amy: dont know you tell us as we are your in law doctor

11: yes but do you want to know everything that goes on

Amy: well we are not a normal family so yeah why not

Rory: we are anything but

River: fine doctor tell them

11: i thought you wanted to do that they are your parents

River: yeah but you have none

11: yeah and thats my fault so tell them

River: okay mum dad me and the doctor are trying to have a kid

Amy: wait i am to young to be a grandmother

11: like you said we are not a normal family so why not

Rory: better start working and getting a raise then

11: how

Rory: like they say grand kids coast more than kids

11: yeah human kids not time lord ones i can get all the money in the world its grate dont even have to work for it but i do

Amy: okay so how long we got left

River: half an hour


	6. Daleks

***outside***

Jack: hello all daleks now dont try and kill me it wont work now i thought i should let you know there are three doctors up there waiting but they are waiting on my signal and then if you still dont go away you will die

Dalek: why would we die

Jack: do you really want to know

Dalek: yes

* * *

***11 TARDIS**

River: put the scaner on we can watch jack talk

Rory: yeah thats what donna and other you are going watching so they now when it is safe to go back down

11: well then put it on

River puts the scaner on

* * *

***outside***

Jack: this one is good one of the doctors up there is with a miss rose tyler now he might be okay couse not much has happened to him yet but the other two have been throw so much trust me there wife told me now one of them is with donna and has lost rose so he wont be very happy right now and the other has lost them all so and he also has his wife and in laws on the TARDIS with him and i dont think he would just let them die

Dalek: EXTERMINATE

Jack: okay go on then have a shot

the Daleks shoot Jack

Jack: nice hurt a little now get off this planet

Dalek: who are you

Jack: im captain jack harkness

Dalek: what are you

Jack: now that i cant tell you

Dalek shoot Jack again

Jack: try all you like i have all day i cant die but you can now i will ask you one last time leave this planet alone

Daleks fly up and leave the planet

* * *

***11 TARDIS***

11: that worked jack talked to the daleks and they listen

River: well the could not kill him so what else could they do

Rory: we can go down now yeah

River: not yet the daleks will exsploed in thirty seconds after that we wait till the people and hats are back then we go down

Amy: okay so we wait a little longer not used to just sitting around waiting

* * *

***10 TARDIS***

10: it worked the daleks are leaving planet of the hats

Donna: jack is brilliant

jack appears

10: so we can go down now its safe

Jack: not yet we have to wait thirty seconds then wait for the hats and people to go back to there planet

Donna: wont the hats be with the people

Jack: yeah but the people would have hid them and they wont want us to know where they are

the hear a bang

10: what was that

Jack: exploding Daleks

Donna; but they were going away

Jack: yeah but my plan was risky we needed a back up and now they wont go to another planet and do the same this

10: what were they doing with planet of the hats

Jack: dont know forgot to ask

* * *

***11 TARDIS***

11: okay here we are

River: where

11: planet of the hats

River: okay so lets go look then shall we

Amy: all this cause i wanted a hat

11: yeah isn't it cool

Amy: yeah okay this is cool

11: shall we have a look then

Amy: yeah

11 opens the TARDIS doors

River: thats not planet of the hats

11: yeah i know its a dalek space ship

Amy: but they dont know who you are so does it matter

11: yes but even if you did not know who someone was you still would not like them on your ship would you to be fair it would make it worse cause you would not have any idea of what they were doing on the ship

River: well we will have to be careful then wont we

11: no we are not going out there its not like they are invading a planet this is there ship we have to get off they dont come in the TARDIS to kill me do they so we are leaving

River: yeah well they have tried

11: really when

River: they havent i was just cheeking that you were not making stuff up again

11: when do i ever do that its you that does that

River: when

11: when i was younger and you would not tell me who you were

River: that is not true i did not make anything up i said someone who you trust do you trust me

11: yes

River: more than anyone else

11: yes

River: well then what did i lie about

11: nothing

River: glad we got the sorted now lets go

* * *

***dalek ship***

11: a Dalek ship is not one of the top ten places to go see planet of the hats is and if we leave it any longer they could might not have a fez left

River: you are not getting a fez

11: your not stoping me now if the daleks have gone there what will the others do

River: go towards the planet that they were at

11: so its not safe yet is it

River: how far away are we

11: dont know about couple of years away they will start moving towards it as soon as they here no one is there

the ship starts to shake

Amy: thats the engines starting then

11: how do you know that

Amy: there is a window nothing was moving not everything is really fast

11: well the lets go stop this ship from moving

Rory: and how are you going to do that

11: in a very clever way that i have not thought of yet come on lets move

they start to walk

River: are you okay doctor

11: yeah im fine stop worrying its when you worry i dont think strait you dont know everything you know you miss a few thing now and then

River: yes well i only worry when you get emotional

11: yeah well thats when i think of the best plans when im angry

River: no you dont your plans are worse

11: yes but we still get out alive

Amy: will you two stop

11: sorry

River:okay you need a new bow tie

11: is that what you just thought of then

River: yeah it is dont know why

11 looks at his bow tie

11: yeah your right i do what colour should i get

River: dont know something different

11: okay so not blue or red then what about green

River: i dont know if you would suit green

11: yeah what about a bright colour like yellow

Amy: if you get a yellow bow tie i will not go anywhere with you again

11: okay not yellow then

Rory: what is throw this door

they all stop 11 goes up to the door

11: i dont know lets find out shall we

11 uses his sonic screwdriver to open the door there are loads of daleks sleeping and a door at the other end that has controls on it

11: thats where we need to be

Amy: how do we get there

11: quietly and slowly

Rory: no way i am not going throw there what if they wake up

11: then we run

River: doctor this is stupid

11: is it if you think about it they dont know who we are for all they know we could be here to upgrade the systems in the hole universe so every ship does the same and this one is next

Amy: i dont think they are stupied

11: yeah i know i will think of a better plan when it happens no come on lets go

they run throw the door and down to the other one avoiding daleks and trying now to wake them 11 uses the sonic screwdriver to open the other door before they all go throw it

River: okay now what how do we stop it

11: look at the buttons next to the door they say shut down all daleks and the other shut down all ships

River: do they work

11: dont know lets find out

Amy and Rory press the buttons

11: okay they do becouse we have stopped moving okay now what

River: turn the ship back on so you can get the TARDIS

11: no she will come to us

the TARDIS appearers

River: why did you do that i love the running my Favourite bit

11: dont lie river the flirting is

River: yeah well you know that as well

11: dont worry river there is still allot of running left to do

they all walk in the TARDIS

* * *

***11 TARDIS***

Rory looks at the scaner

Rory: is it nearly Christmas

11: could be how

Rory: it says on the scanner twenty first of December

11: yeah then it is but its a time machine Rory i can get you back last Christmas

Rory: can we get my dad after planet of the hats for Christmas it still feel bed

11: yeah okay planet of the hats planet of the bow ties then the home for Christmas you better get your shopping in

Amy: why we going to planet of the bow ties first

11: becouse bow ties are cool and i need a new one now come on lets go


	7. Shopping for a hat

***outside***

11: can we just look at a fez

River:fine god you are worse than a child sometimes

11: whats wrong with that

River: nothing its fun sometimes

11: really

Rory: okay im just going to wait here im going to phone my dad tell him that we will be home soon

11: okay you want dropped off after this then yeah

Rory: yeah if thats alight with you amy

Amy: yeah its fine cause i want everyone round this Christmas

Rory: even the doctor

Amy: the doctors always there

Rory: yeah but we will have allot of explaining to do

Amy: well it will be Christmas best time to tell them

11: tell them what

Amy: about river we do get asked about everything allot mainly by his dad

11: okay do you want us to be there

Rory: yeah why not

Amy: you had a problem with it two minuets ago

Rory: yeah but they are family and thats what it is about

Amy: well we know you will be there your allways there what about you river

River: if he picks me up i will be there

Donna: amy want to come with me if Rory is not going shopping

Amy: yeah come on then

Jack: aw doctor can i get a life home

10: sure go shopping if you want

Jack: okay ill be back in a moment

River: come on you can get a Stetson i like you in your Stetson

11: well maybe i will wear one all the time now you say that

11 River Donna Jack and Amy walk away

Rory and 10 sit down and lean against the TARDIS

Rory: okay what happened to river when you meet her

10: you want to know

Rory: yeah i do

10: she died to save everyone in the library

Rory: why her

10: becouse if it was me she would have never had meet me and she did not let that happen i tried but she handcufted me to a wall

Rory: that explains alot

10: how does something happen

Rory: spoilers

10: i like that word its a good word

Rory: yeah it is

10: can i ask you something

Rory: yeah

10: can i trust her River

Rory: yeah you can i dont know much but i know that

10: what about you and amy

Rory: i dont know i cant tell you to much now other wise you might figure it all out

10: yeah okay but you know watching river die it was worse than ever before like i have seen loads of people die but i have never been forced to watch i walk away or i dont look i never watch like i had to at the point

Rory: i get it but look at her she is happy well not really as he is trying to let her get a fez still

Donna: doctor wear a fez put one on just for a joke

Amy: yeah rory you could wear one aswell

Rory: no thats his thing not mine

Amy: okay

10: no way i will never wear a fez in my life

Rory laughs

10: what is it

Rory: nothing

River and 11 come back over

11: come on Rory lets wait inside its comfy in there

Rory:no i like talk to him

11: okay we will be inside

River and 11 go in there TARDIS

Rory: okay what happens to her when she dies

10: she was shattered into pieces and then older me uploaded her on well put her life thing in his screwdriver so i uploaded her on to a computer becouse i did not say goodbye so that he could do it later

Rory: that's grate something i needed to hear that she was okay

10: why what's so special between you two

Rory: spoilers

* * *

***11 TARDIS***

11: do you think he will tell him

River: no i dont think he will

11: good did you get my Christmas list becouse well who else would i give it to

River: yes i dont know what you are going to be like with a kid

11: i know i will be the best dad in the world

River: yes you will be but there are something our kid is not getting to do

11: like what

River: looking into the time vortex

11: yeah okay that wont happen i dont want my kid going mad

River: okay but i am not looking at two Christmas lists

11:of course not i will be looking at one with you

River: yeah okay we are getting ahead of our self

11: yes we are but em go down the stairs and past the wardrobe and the room across from at the end of the hall next to our room

River: doctor what have you done

11: something stupid and you have to look at the room across from ours as well

River: okay i am scared now

11: just look

River goes down the stairs

11 sits on the chair

River comes back up the stairs

River: doctor that is so stupid and cant just wait i would no be surprised if you skipped to the end

11: no this is one thing i am i doing in the right order from the start

River: okay well then if you have the rooms ready we better hurry

11(11 takes his coat off): really

11 kisses River and she takes off his bow tie and pulls down his braces before undoing his top four buttons as Amy and Rory walks in

Amy(as they both look away): oh god

River: im going to go look at those rooms again

11: we can make changes

River: aw so they can be how i want them to be

11: of course

Amy: okay i know you get embarrassed but when you do that do you think it wont come up

11: i never thought you would walk in

Amy: we were just shopping

11: yeah but i know what your like you can be gone for hours

Rory: he has got a point

Amy: and every time we catch you two out you have got less cloths on then before

11: well knock before you walk in next time

Amy: why are you not getting dressed yet

11: im not sure

11 starts button up his shirt

Rory: so Christmas

11: lets fast forward to Christmas


	8. Christmas dinner (last chapter)

***ponds house***

Amy Rory 11 River and Brian are sitting round the Christmas tree

Rory: okay Amy you open your presents first

Amy: okay

Amy takes a present from under the tree

Amy: to Mu Amy love from River

Amy opens the present slowly making sure it does not have mum writing on it (it is slippers)

Amy: aw they are grate love them

Amy grabs another box

Amy: this one is from Rory

she opens it its a snow glob

Amy: when did you get this

Rory: when we were at that planet cant remember what one i pick it up when you shake it it shows you what you are thinking

11: that is so cool i want one

River: you are like a child

11: i know but im

River: don't finish that sentience

11: i know i realised how wrong that would sound half way throw

River: okay amy you have one more

Amy grabs the box and opens it its dinosaurs

Amy: thanks Brian its grate, now doctor

11: what did you think i forgot its in my pocket

11 takes a small box out his pocket and then hands it to Amy and she takes the lid off it its a cham braclet

Amy: thats so cool

11: i know look at the fez

Amy: yeah okay i have got to go finish cooking dinner

River: wait i have something for you and da Rory

11: you two are worse than me

River goes away

11: go you can get it after diner

Amy: thanks

Amy goes through to the kitchen

11: Rory yours is so good so you should go next

Rory:okay then

Rory picks up a box and unwraps it its a centurion suit

Rory: i like it

11: its real you know went back in time and got it how cool is it

Rory: yeah it cool em is that it

11: yeah its from me and river it was a team effort to get it

Rory: aw okay its cool will it fit

11: not sure anyway who is next

Brain: i opened mine in the house this morning

11: so River

Rory: or you could go

11: aw okay then

the doctor picks up a box

11: its from the in ponds

Brian: the in ponds

11: yeah new name trying it out

Rory:and you are better then us

11: okay

11 opens it its a bow tie

11: haha thanks it blue good i like it

Rory: thought you might

11: you read my list

Rory: well you do write one and give us a copy each

11: yeah well i dont want you to feel left out

River comes back in and sits next to 11

River: cant find it but here doctor this is yours

River gives 11 the box and he opens it there is a fez in side

11: a fez can i wear it

River; there is a reason i got you it

11: thats this is the best Christmas ever

11 puts the fez on

River: new bow tie aswell

11: yeah how

River: its blue i thought you were going for somthing diffrent

11: yeah well i like this one the ponds gave me it

River: well its not yellow

11: i think a yellow one would be cool

Amy comes back through

Amy: okay thats dinner come eat

* * *

they are sitting around the table

Amy: doctor do you have to wear you fez at the table

11: i got it for christmas so yes i have to wear it

Amy: who got you it

11: River did

Amy: your gonna wear that all the time now are not you

11: yeah i am River likes it more than you think

Amy: okay rory tell your dad so we can move on from the fez

Rory: em yeah okay dad

River(while running out the dining room): im going to be sick

11: ill go see to her you tell him and when we come back we can talk about it

Amy: no stay one of you need to be here when he finds out

11: well tell him when i get back im going to make sure my wife is okay

11 get up and leaves

Brian: okay what is it Rory

Rory: okay well dad know how me and Amy go through space and time with the doctor

Brian: yeah

Rory: okay well amy got pregnant in the TARDIS

Brain: that wonderful its not going to have like three head or somthing

Rory: dad im not done yet thats not everything

11 and River come back and sit down smiling

River: sorry about that

Amy: are you okay

River: yeah i am fine dont worry about it

Rory: okay now dad Amy has had the baby a little girl called melody

Brain: aw wonderful were is she can i see here

Rory: dad let me finish

Brain: yes of course sorry

Rory: okay after she was born she got token away from us not becouse we did anything wrong and she was conceived in the time vortex so she is half time lord

Brain: is that what he told you is she really your child Doctor

11: dear god i hope not not that is could be possible

Rory: no its why she is half time lord and she was raised as a weapon to kill the doctor not that she wanted to it was her worst nightmare achaly becouse River is melody river is your granddaughter

Brain: how are you grown up

River: im half time lord i go throw space and time as well

Brain: aw okay so wait you are married to the doctor

11: yup

Brain: so you are my grandson then

11: yeah well in law but still yes ha all my in laws are younger than me

Brain: how old are you

11: do you really want to know

Brain: yeah

11: im elven hundred and three its the timelord in me i live a long life

Brain: aw okay

River: okay you tell them our news

11: no you tell them i am going to get your Christmas present

11 gets up and leaves

Amy: news what news

River: im pregnant an wait mum can you go after him

Amy: why

River: so he does not skip to the end

Amy: yeah he is not doing that

Amy gets up and leaves

Rory: do you think he would do that

River: he has never done anything in the right order before why would this be any different

Rory: becouse you let him wear a fez

Amy and 11 come back

11: really river did you have to do that i told you before we started trying i am doing this in order

River: and how do i know that

11: you just have to trust me

River: okay

11 hand river a box

River: what is this

11: open it and find out

River opens the box there is a ring inside

River:what is this for

11: its an engagement ring you have a wedding ring but all other woman have two so i thought it was only fair

River: aw its nice i like it

River puts it on her finger

River: you have to be the best husband in the world

11: well then there is allot of lucky woman

River: yeah there is

Amy: wait what

11: i tend to get married allot now on purpose just like when you married henry the eighth on your anniversary you did not know what you were doing

Brain: you got married again

Amy: well it was an mistake

11: see happens allot now river coming to the TARDIS

River: yeah I'm tiered

11: night guys

River: night

* * *

*** 11 TARDIS***

11: well River we did it

River: yeah we are having a baby

11: yeah can we find out what it is when we can

River: that is not for a while we can think about that at the time

11: yeah okay we will have to baby proof the TARDIS

River: we can do that closer to the time

11: look how big this is we have to start now

River: okay you have a point but you are getting way to excited over this

Amy adn Rory come

Amy: leaving without us

11: we were not going anywhere

Rory: yeah you are not getting rid of us that easy

11: yeah i know but we are going to be

Amy: easer to deal with now that she is pregnant

11: who told you that

Amy: you still had cloth on when we came in the TARDIS

River: is that a problem i dont mind him walking around half naked

11: i have done it before

Amy: when

11: i dont know a while ago trying something new

Amy: okay so were we going next

11: somewhere awesome and with no running

River: no you are not turning into that guy

11: sorry what

River: you are gonna give up everything to make sure i am safe

11: no if we go anywhere that dangerous you will stay in the TARDIS

River: yeah you are

11: no it will just be like when amy way pregnant with you

Amy: he was not that bad

River: okay then lets go


End file.
